Millions of individuals own automobiles and routinely utilize them for travel for daily errands or longer trips such as but not limited to vacations. There are many type of vehicles that are owned and operated by individuals most often the vehicle operated by an individual is designed to meet the specific need of that individual. For example, larger vehicle such as sport utility vehicles are the most popular type of vehicle in the United States. The sport utility vehicle often has the capacity to carry at least five individuals and additionally have room internally for cargo. The sport utility vehicles are often utilized for vacations as the interior room provided offers the user a more comfortable environment for longer duration trips.
Typically, most sport utility vehicles have as a feature a luggage rack superposed the roof of the vehicle. These luggage racks consistent of two generally parallel support bars that are located on opposing sides of the roof of the vehicle. Additionally, some models of luggage racks that are offered on sport utility vehicles include lateral support bars that are intermediate and generally perpendicular the parallel support bars. These luggage racks function to provide a method to store items such as but not limited to suitcases on the roof of the car when the interior room of the vehicle will not accommodate the suitcases. One problem with utilizing the conventional luggage racks provided on sport utility vehicles is that the luggage racks are often difficult to reach. Some sport utility vehicles have roofs that are at least six feet in height. This height makes hoisting a heavy suitcase or similar object up to the luggage rack very cumbersome and potentially can cause injury to the user. Users can also potentially cause damage to their vehicle as they attempt to manipulate a heavy object up to the luggage rack for storage.
Another issue with conventional luggage rack is that some types do not provide secure storage of objects placed on the roof of the vehicle. A number of sport utility vehicles only offer luggage racks that only consist of two parallel side support bars for which to place luggage intermediate thereto and fasten utilizing suitable methods. These types of luggage racks do not offer proper secure cargo transportation and can often result in the loss or damage of luggage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a luggage and/or cargo rack that is movably positioned such that the cargo rack facilitates the easier loading thereof and wherein the cargo rack provides a secure environment for the transportation of the objects disposed thereon.